


Irenic

by handelgamer



Series: Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [28]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Grief, Musing, losing self in a cause
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: There are a few sorrowful thoughts through Elly's head as she fights the reimangined Shiva...
Series: Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905949
Collections: #FFxivWrite Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge - Complete Works, #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	Irenic

Inwardly, the Eden team made jokes at who was to “blame” for the Primals being what they were facing and how different they were. They made speculation  for Gaurda, of Ifrit and Ramuh. 

No one ever made jokes about Shiva.

For Arashi, she was a source of grief, a lost friend. For Aubinaux, she was a past he struggled to break free of. 

And as Elly struggled against the ice-primal, she thought of how those feelings were hers.

A cause. Those  you fought it for. How easy it was to lose oneself in it.. To become what one never wanted to be, what one always feared they were. The end of a world. Apocalypse.

Nothing but a shell fighting for eternal peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah no Ysayle grief from Elly. She was over in Ala Mhigo, fighting for their future. Now she's still stuck in that "what do I do now?" mindset.
> 
> I'm...really kind of stuck with her as a character for now. Maybe I should do more progress on the alt I have of her to get ideas but...I guess lets hope Ala Mihgan restoration happens!


End file.
